


Drunk

by Unspeakablemikey



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Kuvira (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asami is the only sober one, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Opal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakablemikey/pseuds/Unspeakablemikey
Summary: Opal and Kuvira host a party and Asami learns how bad Mako and Korra are at holding their liquor.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to say more? We all know what's going to happen.

Asami was running late. She promised both of her mates she wouldn't miss another party due to her work for her company, Future Industries. She couldn't help it though. She had so much work to do and her deadline was coming up. But now she can relax and have a bit of fun. Or so she thought.

As soon as Asami walked into the house that belonged to her best friend Opal and her mate, Kuvira, she was trampled by a obviously drunk Korra. "Sssssamii you made ittt!" Korra slurred. She rapped her arms around the taller Alpha's neck and kissed her all over her face and neck. "II missssed youu."

Asami only rolled her eyes. Of course Korra was already drunk. The party only started 20 minutes ago and taking one good look around her friend's house had shown that Korra may have caused a little bit of trouble in her drunken state.

One thing that she noticed was and obviously furious Bolin stumbling in their direction. " KOrrrAAA! I'm GONNA kICK YOUR ASS!" Bolin charged at Korra but somehow managed to trip over his own feet.

"HA LooooSER!" Korra jeered.

Asami spun her around so she could look her in the eye. "Korra. Where is Mako?" Asami asked, worried that they locked him up somewhere, again.

Korra flicked her wrist."pssh him? heees fighting with Oppal In da Kitchenn. But whhat abbout meee? Donn't you lovve mee?" Korra pouted and Asami couldn't just leave her like this. Sometimes Asami could swear Korra was too cute for her own good.

"Of course I love you, baby." Asami said caressing Korra's cheek. Korra snuggled her face into Asami's palm.

" Okay so cann we make love now?" Asami flushed and pushed Korra's completely serious face away from her so she could look for her other mate.

"Opal Imm telling youu Korra IS biggger thann Kuvvira."

Opal looked at Mako with drunken disgust. "No wayyyy Korra is like 2 inches and Virra ISS like 20!" Opal used her hands gesturing a size that was bigger than herself.

"Oppall I toldd youu thats not how it workss." Kuvira facepalmed.

" howw woulld thatt evenn ffit?" Mako asked, genuinely.

"Im just zuppper flexibleee." Opal said lifting her leg up half way.

Asami walked over to Mako noticing that he was probably more drunk than Korra. " Mako its time to go home."

"whyy?" Mako whinned, he looked like he was about to cry.

Asami took in a deep breath knowing that Mako was going to be a sensitive drunk. " because you and Korra are drunk."

"No imm nott." Mako said, now clearly pissed.

Asami grit her teeth and held back a growl. " Ok, fine. Your not drunk. But Korra is so, home. Now." "I don't wanna." Mako whipped his head, looking away from Asami.

"You little-"

"Shee forgot to menttion that we aree going homee to mmake loove~!" Korra said humping the air. Mako quickly brightened up. "oh ok thhen."

Asami slapped her face and quickly agreed with Korra so they could leave as soon as possible. After leaving the house with one last goodbye, and after dropping off a drunk, angry (and sleepy) Bolin, They finally arrived at the mansion. "Iss it sexyy time noww?" Korra asked Asami with a hopeful look while Mako nodded his head hoping that the time has finally come.

Asami smirked. " yes, yes of course." Sadly in the end, there was no sexy time. Asami left them alone in a room and brought them both three bottles of water and some pain killers for the next morning along with a note saying:

_Dear Korra and Mako,_

_I hope you two had fun last night, because that was the last party that you will go to for a long while or until I feel like you two are responsible enough to not drink so much. If either of you get that drunk again, you will be very sorry. Once you two feel better, pack your bags because you two are going to the south pole to see mama Senna and papa Tonraq as punishment. They have a few words for the both of you (especially you Korra.)_

_P.s when you come back, no sex for a month :)_

_Sincerely, Asami_

Lets just say, they never even looked at alcohol without Asami's permission ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write about them going to them going to the south pole?
> 
> Hmm..


End file.
